Cargo handling systems may include multiple power drive units (PDUs) that transport cargo within a cargo bay of an aircraft. Each of these PDUs may receive a control signal and an alternating current (AC) power signal separately. Due to the cargo handling system architecture and the quantity of signals received by each PDU, a connector designed to transmit the signals to the PDU may be relatively large. Similarly, each PDU may include internal components for converting the AC power signal into a direct current (DC) power signal and for filtering the DC power signal.